Survivor II: The Island Strikes Back
by LariaKaiba
Summary: 39 days... 16 people... 1 Survivor. Again? The castaways are back as Seto host the all new adventure as they compete for the grand prize: contorl of the Island, and of course the title of Sole Survivor.


**---At last the long awaited sequel to Survivor!**

**I swore after finishing the first one (for a second time) that I wouldn't write a sequel. Then why am I doing this? Psh, I donno… the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. **

**But this is looking to be a great story… maybe even better then the original. (Ha! Nothing beats the original!) I've got basically everything planned out. So I know how it ends and everything. Yay for me!**

**This story is dedicated to two people, Youko's Kitsune Girl my 950th reviewer of Whose Line, and also to 1000th reviewer, which I haven't gotten yet, but once I get it this will be dedicated to them too.**

**Also, I want to thank my sis Vanilla (aka Snow-Chan) for proofreading this for me! She's ten times more awesome than I am!**

**Enjoy!---**

**Chapter One: **

**Semilae and Jakover**

"_You know," Bakura said, looking dreamily up at the clouds in the sky, "In a few days we'll be off this island and back home. We'll go on with our everyday lives just as before and this will all be but a memory." _

"_Wow 'Kura," Marik said amazed, glancing at his lover, "That was deep." _

"_I know," Bakura growled, "It sickens me…"_

But Bakura's words spoke truth. After the end of Survivor there were a few moments of reminiscing, but soon everyone got caught up in their busy lives of dueling, running major companies, reeking havoc, and just being normal teenagers (haha, yeah right.). Diets returned to normal, tans faded, and everything had become as it was before the game.

Except, there was one little thing left undone…

"So what are you going to do with your new island, big brother?" Mokuba asked over dinner one night.

"Yeah!" Laria added looking up from her food, "You've had that thing for a couple months now and haven't done anything with it. It's collecting dust out there!"

Seto, who had been chewing a nice piece of juicy steak at the time, gave his twin sister an odd look.

"It is," she said indignantly returning to stabbing her food with her fork.

"Well," Seto said, swallowing his food, "I was thinking about making a dueling academy out there. A place where all avid card players can gather and learn to play the game right. So we can stomp out those noob duelists, like that mutt, Joey."

Silence fell over the table when Seto was finished speaking. Mokuba and Laria stared at him.

"A… dueling academy…?" Mokuba finally asked.

"Yes."

"Boring!" Mokuba exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"That's about the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Laria laughed.

"Well no one asked what you two knuckle heads think," Seto said, cutting another piece of steak, "You asked me what I was going to do with it, and that's my plan."

"Oh come on, big brother," said Mokuba, "Can't you do something more exciting with it?"

"Yeah, no one would want to go to a dueling academy," Laria made a face at the very thought of it.

"Well if you don't like my idea," Seto growled, "What would you do with it?"

"I would…" Laria thought, "Uh… I'll get back to you on that."

She quickly averted her gaze away from her twin and returned to her food.

"Exactly," Seto smirked, "I'm making a dueling academy, and that's final."

"Whatever," Laria sighed, "it's your island."

That's right, it was Seto's island, he had won it fair and square. Well, he won it from Laria who had taken it from Jeff who had taken it from Pegasus… but who really cared. He had convinced his siblings that a dueling academy was the best thing to do, end of story.

However, what Seto didn't know was that his problems with the quote-unquote "Survivor Island" were just beginning.

---(--)---

The next day found Seto Kaiba in his office at Kaiba Corp. He sat at his computer working on the designs for his newest project when the door banged open. The CEO looked up to see a very flustered looking Pegasus standing in the doorway wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

As illustrated in MikariStar's story _The Trial_, it wasn't long after the end of Survivor that Pegasus and Marik both sued the CEO. Both lost their cases, and Pegasus ended up going to Jail.

"You!" the creator of Duel Monsters breathed.

"What about me?" Seto asked, standing up.

"You stole my Island!"

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Seto grumbled, "I did not steal it, I won it. Go bother Lar about it, I've got work to do."

"I can't, the Island is in your possession, so I have to get it back from you," said Pegasus.

"Well, then that sucks for you," Seto said sitting back down at his desk and returning to his work.

"No!" Pegasus banged his fist on Seto's desk, "I want my Island back now! That place is my home, it's all I have left!"

"You want it back that bad?" Seto asked.

"Yes!" Pegasus begged.

"Then," Seto grinned, "You'll have to work for it like I did…"

**Day One**

A small boat sailed steadily over the waves towards an Island in the middle of the ocean. The vessel held sixteen people, a few of them looked confused as to what was going on, but the rest of them had a pretty good idea of their fate.

Below deck stood Seto and his twin sister.

"Seto?" Laria asked as she reviewed the notes they had written in her Notebook, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm sure."

"Because I could always get Jef—"

"Lar, it's fine," Seto chuckled, "It's my Island so I will host. Plus, I've got to be there to make sure Pegasus doesn't cheat."

"You could always watch from the bushes like I did," Laria said.

"I am not hiding in the bushes."

"Suit yourself," Laria shrugged glancing out the window, "Oh, there's the Island! Time to start."

Laria wished her brother luck as he climbed the stairs to the upper deck. Once he was standing in front of the sixteen people he grinned maliciously at them.

"Welcome all to Survivor," he greeted, "I'm your host, Seto Kaiba, and I know most of you have already heard this, but let me explain things to our new comers. Before me stands sixteen friends, enemies, psychotic freaks, whatever. All who will be battling the elements and each other while competing for the title of Sole Survivor. Thirty-nine days… Sixteen people… One Survivor."

A chorus of tribal music played and as it died down Seto spoke again.

"Now to introduce the tribes," said Seto, "In _Semilae_ we have Tristan Taylor, Atemu, Malik Ishtar, Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, Ryou Bakura, Bakura, and Rishid Ishtar."

"Hey, what happened to Jeff?" Tristan asked.

"Who cares," Bakura grumbled, "This is going to bad no matter who's hosting."

"Oh lighten up, Tomb Robber, it's not that bad," Atemu rolled his eyes.

"With the power of friendship, I will make it further in the game," Tea grinned.

"Girl power!" Mai exclaimed giving Tea a high-five.

"I will be here to protect you this time," Rishid said placing a hand on Malik's shoulder.

"Why do I always get stuck with family!" Malik whined.

"It'll be ok," Ryou said comfortingly.

"And in _Jakover_," Seto continued, "We have Yugi Motou, Isis Ishtar, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Maximillon Pegasus, Marik Ishtar, Shadii, and Joey Wheeler."

Without much argument the tribe seemed to split off into twos, Yugi and Joey, Weevil and Rex, Pegasus and Shadii… the only two that were not paired off were Isis and Marik.

"Why am I stuck on this tribe!" Marik complained.

"It's only for a month," Isis said.

"But Baku-chan's on the other side of the Island again!"

"Alright dweebs," Seto said, "Time to give up your Millennium Items."

"Hell no!" Marik protested, "We did that last time, why do we have to do it again?"

"Because that's how the game works," Seto said, "Your Items gives you an advantage, now give them up."

Reluctantly all the Millennium Item owners gave up their precious Items and for a second time the sixteen castaways were dropped off on the Survivor Island and left. Seto's unmistakable laughter rang through the air as he sailed the boat away.

"In the name of Ra!" Bakura screamed, "Why do we always get roped into this nonsense!"

"Come on love," Marik smirked, "Remember how much fun we had last time?"

"I have seemed to have blocked it out of my mind," Bakura grumbled.

"So, where'd we get dropped off this time?" Joey asked.

"Jakover," Ryou answered looking at the giant green flag.

"These names are even more ridiculous than last time," Atemu commented.

"Well we'd better get going," Ryou said, Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement, "We've got a long way ahead of us."

"Long… way?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, we've got to walk to the other side of the island," Tristan said.

"Friendship will help us on our journey!" Tea squealed and the Semilae tribe headed off into the woods.

"Come Malik," Rishid said putting his arm around the other's shoulder, "I will keep you safe in the forest."

The blonde grumbled and allowed himself to the steered into the woods.

"You have **_got_** to be kidding me!" Bakura complained, "We have to **_walk_** over there! Couldn't Seto just drop us off over there! Where's Jeff and that damned helicopter, Ra!"

"Come on Tomb Robber," Atemu rolled his eyes, "It's not going to be that bad."

"Screw you, Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped, storming off into the woods. Atemu sighed, exasperated, and followed.

**Day Two**

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Mai said as she and her tribe mates arrived on the Semilae beach. The sun was just rising over the ocean and the purple flag that proudly bared the tribe name was flapping peacefully in the breeze.

"Nothing has changed a bit," Tristan pointed out.

"This place sucks," Bakura said, he had spent the whole game last time on the other side of the Island and had never seen this beach before.

"Stop being so negative, yami," Ryou grinned.

From behind them, there was a loud gasp and a groan of pain from the woods. A second later the mighty "Pharaoh" crawled out of the woods panting.

"That was the longest walk ever!" he cried.

"Oh come on, Pharaoh," Bakura teased, "It's not going to be that bad."

"Bite," Atemu breathed, "Me!"

---(--)---

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bacey."

It was late afternoon at the Jakover tribe and an annoying voice flittered through the mind of Marik as he tried to sleep. He opened his eyes to see Isis standing over him.

"I don't want eggs," he grumbled, rolling over and closing his eyes again, "Or _bacey_."

"Well, good," She said, "We only have rice anyways."

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me?" Marik asked.

"It's time for you to get up," Isis said, putting her hands on her hips in a motherly manner, "We're going to read the Tree Mail now."

"I don't care."

Isis didn't even bother arguing the point further, the spirit of the Rod was even worse than her brother. She simply sighed and joined the rest of the tribe who were gathered at the other side of the beach.

"Any luck?" Joey asked, obliviously stating the obvious. But he's a blonde, what do you expect?

"No," Isis said, "We should just read it without him."

"Ok," Pegasus said before reading off the piece of parchment he and Shadii had fetched from the woods.

"_A perfectly balanced, _

_Body and mind, _

_Determines who moves on, _

_And who's left behind. _"

**Day Three**

The sixteen castaways gathered at the Immunity Challenge. Seto had returned and now stood in front of them again smirking, incredibly happy about the fact that he didn't have to be on the Island this time, and he still had his technology to keep him company (and alive).

"Good afternoon tribes," the multi-billionaire greeted, "How is your Island stay this time?"

"What's the big deal Kaiba?" Malik glared, "Haven't we suffered enough already!"

"Now, now Malik," Rishid said calmingly, "No need for such temper."

Malik shot his glare towards his step-bother instead, but said nothing more.

"I thought I'd give you all a chance at the title of Sole Survivor," Seto shrugged, "Lord knows I have enough titles as it is, I don't need another one."

"You don't have the title of '_King of Games_'," Atemu pointed out.

"Or '_Uno Queen_'," Ryou added.

"Or—"

"Enough!" Seto yelled interrupting Pegasus, "No talking back to the host!"

"But—"

"_NO TALKING BACK TO THE HOST_!" Seto screamed at them. He huffed as silence finally fell over the castaways, "No wonder Jeff went crazy, having to deal with you losers."

Nobody moved.

"Good," Seto nodded, "Now for today's challenge. This is for Malik and Rex, and you'll have to walk a crossed these balance beams."

Seto pointed to the two balance beams that stood behind him. They were normal beams, each six feet long.

"That's it?" Rex asked.

"What do you except? A huge obstacle course that makes no sense and could be potentially life threatening and takes twenty minutes to explain and if you screw one thing up you have to go back to the beginning and have no hope of winning?" Seto said sarcastically.

"Yeah!"

"I've got a company to run," Seto rolled his eyes, "I don't have the time for that. Now get on the beams so we can get this over with."

Malik and Rex climbed up on the beams, balanced themselves, and waited for Seto to start them off.

"Annnnd go!" Seto announced and the two players took off.

It was a close race; they were tied until about the middle of the beam when Malik's foot slipped slightly more to the right then he intended and almost he almost fell off. The blonde could have caught up to Rex and possibly won if it wasn't for the fact that Rishid thought he really was going to fall.

"Malik! I'll save you!" he cried out tackling his stepbrother off the 'evil' balance beam and into the sand.

Before Malik even knew what happened (or even got his head out of the sand) Rex finished the race and jumped off the beam, preceding to do a victory dance with Weevil, which the rest of the tribe joined in on.

Malik scrambled out from under Rishid shaking in fury, sand covered the front of his face.

"What the f—!"

"Jakover wins!" Seto said over Malik's curse, "See you tonight at Tribal Council, Semilae."

---(--)---

That night, just as he said, Seto saw the Semilae tribe at Tribal Council. No one was happy about being there (except Bakura, who wanted off the Island) and it was clear that Malik was the most upset to be sitting there. He sat as far as he could from everyone, glaring and picking sand out of his hair.

"Ah, the first Tribal Council," Seto said, "It's possibly the most important one there is. The person you vote out tonight could determine the whole outcome of the game. What if you end up voting out your strongest link and the whole tribe falls apart? How do you know who will be able to help you in future challenges, you've only known each other for three days, hardly enough time to make an educated decision about who gets kicked off so early in the game."

A cricket somewhere in bushes chirped as the Tribe stared at Seto in disbelief.

"What?" Seto asked.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Laria, haven't you?" Ryou asked, knowing full well that what just spewed from Seto's mouth was no doubt one of Laria's Survivor rants.

"… Damn it!" Seto turned to the bush beside him. "Lar!"

"Don't look at me!" the bush said, "Get to the voting!"

"Fine, but I'm going to kill you once we get back to the mansion," he threatened.

"Not if you can't find me!" the bush said again. It then rustled as Laria ran away into the dark woods.

"Well, you heard the lady," Seto said, "Go vote!"

One by one each tribe mate made their way down a small path through the bushes to the voting area. They each wrote down a name and slipped it into the Millennium Puzzle Box, which is what they had used last time for the voting. Malik was the last to go and once he came back to his seat Seto stood and retrieved the votes from the bushes.

"Ok, the votes," Seto said sliding the lid off the Puzzle Box and peering inside, confusion instantly spread over his face, "What? It looks like there's like twenty votes in here."

The castaways blinked at him.

"Did you guys vote multiple times?" Seto asked, they all shook their heads, with the exception of Malik who was chuckling quietly to himself. Seto missed it, however, as he shuffled through the votes, "These better not all be for me."

As he pulled the first vote out he wondered if Laria would let him send the Island, and everyone on it, to the Shadow Realm if they did vote him out in the first three days. At least Jeff lasted about halfway through. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked to see that Rishid's name had been written down.

"One vote for Rishid," Seto said.

"Malik, that looks like your writing," Rishid glanced over at his stepbrother, looking hurt.

"Yes," Malik said fighting back giggles, "Yes it does."

"Another vote for Rishid," Seto said showing off the second vote.

"… That also looks like your writing…" Rishid said squinting at the paper to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Wait a minute," Seto looked at the two votes, sure enough they were the same. He dumped out the Puzzle box and looked through them. There were twenty identical votes, all for Rishid, "Malik!"

"No one said we _couldn't_ vote more than once," Malik grinned, loopholes were fun.

Since Laria had ran away Seto had no one to consult about the matter of cheating at hand. But his better judgment leaned towards going with what the votes said.

"Rishid," Seto said, "The trib—Er, Malik has spoken."

Rishid picked up his torch and walked over to Seto, who extinguished it. He left the Tribal Council without protest, or even a sound.

"Freedom!" Malik exclaimed as his Tribe returned to their beach, "It smells so sweet!"

He was seemingly the only one not affected by the nights events.

**---The first chapter was ten pages… this looks like it'll be a long fic.---**


End file.
